


Baby Ride Easy

by lastSaskatchewanPirate



Series: Metaphorical Coffee [12]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastSaskatchewanPirate/pseuds/lastSaskatchewanPirate
Summary: Rodimus has never topped before.  Happy consensual banging ensues.





	Baby Ride Easy

He was thinking about it again.

Rodimus lay snugged up against Megatron’s side, idly tracing the tattoos looping across Megatron’s chest with one fingertip. If he did it just right, with just the tiniest bit of fingernail in there, Megatron would twitch slightly and then huff at him. It was _awesome_.

“Megs?”

“Mmh?”

Ah, excellent. Megatron was drifting on the waves of post-orgasmic lassitude, which meant that he was sleepy and therefore about as close to pliant as he ever got. If Rodimus wanted to propose something weird for their next sexual escapade, this was probably as good a time as any to try it.

“Would you maybe be up for trying something new next time?”

“Mmmm.” 

That was a self-satisfied purr if Rodimus had ever heard one. He chose to interpret it as encouraging, and pressed on.

“Only I was thinking … well, uh. I’ve never fucked anyone.”

There was a moment of silence while Megatron digested that statement, and then one eye slitted open to stare at him. 

“Given the frankly disreputable state of these sheets, I’d have to argue with you about that.”

Rodimus snorted a laugh and left off tracing Megatron’s tattoos to poke him in the intercostals instead. “No, I mean … shit, yeah, that’s a hell of a wet spot, ew … but no, I mean I’ve always been the one being fucked, never the one doing the fucking.”

Megatron grinned crookedly at him. “Always the fuckee, never the fucker?”

Rodimus laughed outright and swung a leg over Megatron’s hips, hitching himself up to sprawl across Megatron’s chest and press a firm kiss to the center of those tattoos he’d been tracing. “As it were. Yeah. So I was wondering if, uh …”

“… if I’d be willing to switch sometime?” Megatron traced Roddy’s mouth with the pad of his thumb, and smiled when Rodimus nodded a little shyly. “Okay.”

“Really?”

“Yes really.” Megatron’s smile broadened slightly at the outright dumbfoundedness of Rodimus’s expression. “What, did you think I’d say no?”

Rodimus shrugged ruefully. “Well, I mean … you are awfully toppy …”

“Fair enough.” Megatron leaned up to plant a tiny, chaste kiss on the tip of Rodimus’s nose. “I am very toppy. But I have bottomed before, and I would be happy to switch with you. Do you have something particular in mind?”

“I was thinking about that.” Rodimus stacked his hands palm down on Megatron’s chest, fingers spread wide to feel the rise and fall and heat of the big warm body beneath him, and rested his chin on top. “I have a Feeldoe and a harness, but I can’t actually use it anymore ‘cause it smooshes my dick. And, like, not in a fun, sexy way; like ‘ow, shit, my dick is being smooshed’ kind of way.”

“That does sound suboptimal.” One big warm hand slid up over Rodimus’s shoulder and then down his back in a long, soothing caress. “I doubt that’s the only thing in your arsenal, though … what about the blowjob one?”

Rodimus may or may not have become rather warm and dreamy-eyed thinking about the last time they’d played with that particular toy. “Ooo yeah.” He squirmed a little against Megatron’s body, and his voice was distinctly higher and breathier than usual. “Yeah, I like that one …”

Megatron carefully did not laugh. “Well, then, sounds like we have a plan. Now hush; we both have work in the morning and I still have some afterglow left to enjoy.”

Rodimus squirmed again, enjoying the full-body friction and the results it offered, before sliding back down to Megatron’s side and burrowing close. “Sure I can’t interest you in another round?”

Megatron slapped him gently on the ass. “You may be multi-orgasmic, you lucky little shit, but I’m not. Sleep.”

“ _Fine_.”

*

The day dragged interminably. Rodimus spent the entirety of it distractedly horny, prone to staring into the distance with a disturbing half-grin, and made an absolute hash of inventory while singing “Isn’t it Awfully Nice to Have a Penis” and drawing filthy graffiti on his time sheet. The college kids were charmed, sympathetic, and very proud; while Rodimus hadn’t actually made any verbal declarations about the evening’s plans, it was completely obvious that he was going to be getting up to some significantly sexy shenanigans with his studly ex-con boyfriend (the college kids had been very impressed by Megatron), and they boisterously wished Rodimus smooth sailing and good luck when he finally clocked out in a haze of hormones and anticipation.

(Megatron, for a variety of reasons, was significantly more circumspect about his evening plans; but given that ‘more circumspect’ than Rodimus was not a particularly high bar, he should probably have been less surprised that Rung commented happily on what a good mood Megatron seemed to be in, and when Rung wished him a good evening at the end of the day, Megatron surprised the hell out of both himself and Rung by blushing scarlet to the tips of his ears.)

So it was that Megatron walked in the door that evening and was immediately pounced on by Rodimus, who was doing an alarming impression of a Jack Russell terrier on speed, and dragged bodily toward the bedroom while Rodimus did his damnedest to strip them both naked before they got there.

Megatron couldn’t really fault Rodimus for his eagerness, but the high-speed disrobing was threatening to leave friction burns on Megatron’s dick, which he pointed out in slightly garbled fashion due to being somehow caught in both his and Rodimus’s shirts at the same time.

Freeing himself from the two nigh-inextricably intertwined shirts, Megatron grabbed the doorframe and brought the proceedings to a screeching halt.

Rodimus pouted.

Megatron rolled his eyes amicably. “Before you kill the both of us in your manic disrobing frenzy, how about I take care of my own damn socks?”

“Okay, fine, but make it fast.” Rodimus hopped precariously from one leg to the other in order to remove his socks with extreme prejudice, and then yanked off his pants and flung them dramatically over his shoulder before striking a pose wearing nothing but skimpy black briefs and a smile.

“What, no dinner first?”

“You’re _killin’_ me, c’mon!”

“What about dessert?”

“ _Megs_.”

Megatron – now barefoot and shirtless with jeans unbelted, unbuttoned, and unzipped – reached out one long arm and grabbed Rodimus by the elbow, towing him in for a kiss that turned Roddy’s knees to Jello and left him whimpering and clinging to Megatron’s shoulders.

Rodimus grinned up at him, breathless, mouth kiss-swollen and soft. “Okay, you’re forgiven.”

“Glad to hear it.” Megatron kissed him again, briefly, and then pulled back to swat him gently on the ass. “Go get your stuff, hot shot, I’m coming.”

“You _will_ be,” Rodimus chirped, and sashayed into the bedroom. Megatron followed, kicking off his jeans before stretching out on the bed.

Rodimus turned from the bureau, harness and toy in hand, to find his studly ex-con boyfriend starfished across the bed with one hand down the front of his boxer briefs and an utterly lascivious smirk curving his mouth.

“Getting started without me?”

The smirk curled into something a little more ironic. “To be fair, it’s been a while; something of a head start might not be a bad plan.”

Rodimus hummed thoughtfully, stripping out of his briefs. “Show me?”

Megatron looked at him carefully, noting the tiny tremor in Roddy’s hands as he switched out the harness’s O-ring. So – nervous, then. Not unreasonable; this was new for both of them.

“Of course.” He lifted his hips and shimmied out of his underwear, tossing it with theatrical flair to make Rodimus grin, and resumed stroking himself. “Lube?”

Rodimus handed it to him, eyes wide and bright and attention thoroughly fixed.

“So. Thoughts on … how you want to do this?” Megatron’s voice had quickly gone a little breathless, his hands slick and busy between his thighs as he watched Rodimus’s face, Rodimus watching him with hungry fascination.

“… uh. What?” said Rodimus, thoroughly distracted by the show – it had been a very long time since Megatron had last done this, but he had worked up to two fingers with not inconsiderable alacrity.

Megatron laughed a little, but it broke as he arched involuntarily – oh _damn_ , yeah, _there_ it was – before repeating himself. “Ideas. You wanna be on top? Under me? Behind me, spooning? That one can be good …”

“Yeah, I know; I think I either had a religious experience or an aneurism when you did it to me.” Rodimus gnawed on his lip in hopelessly entangled arousal and indecision as Megatron writhed on his own fingers and then added a third. “Uh. Maybe … maybe me on top to start, and then we … we, uh …”

“We uh?” said Megatron, who would have to be much further gone than this to be unable to snark at Rodimus.

Rodimus shook his head to clear it – unsuccessfully – and tried again. “We can, uh, switch if that isn’t working?”

“Sounds good.” There was an obscene squelching noise as Megatron removed his fingers, other hand still working his cock as he wiped excess lube onto a tissue and then gestured imperiously to Rodimus. “C’mon, hot shot, let’s give this a try.”

There was only so much that silicone could do to transmit sensation, and Rodimus was acutely aware of his inability to directly experience the heat and tightness of Megatron’s body around him as he carefully, carefully lined up and then pressed in slowly.

Really slowly.

No, even slower than that.

Megatron arched beneath him like a wave, back bowing upward as Rodimus moved into him, mouth falling open on a silent gasp as Rodimus bottomed out, groin to groin. Rodimus could feel the fragile, vulnerable heat of Megatron’s testicles pressed between them, the firm hot line of Megatron’s erection against Rodimus’s belly above the harness.

“You okay?” Rodimus whispered – speaking louder than that suddenly seemed vulgar, even profane, in this moment. Megatron was spread beneath him, more open and physically vulnerable than Rodimus could ever have imagined, and the feeling of power, of protective devotion, of _gratitude_ that swept over him was all-consuming and utterly unexpected.

Megatron opened his eyes; his lashes were damp, and Rodimus was seized by a moment of panic before Megatron grinned up at him and tugged him down for a slow, sensual kiss that was all heat and tongues and suggestion. “I’m fine. Been a while.” He shifted, moving easily despite Rodimus’s weight atop him, and raised his knees, tightened his thighs briefly against Roddy’s hips. “Are you?”

Rodimus nodded, mouth dry, tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth, and pressed another kiss to Megatron’s lower lip. “Want me to move?”

“Go ahead.”

So he did. Slowly, slowly, really slowly, slower than that, even, until his hips and core found a rhythm, a depth and a pace that had Megatron panting out soft little gasps, bodies rolling together smooth and languid and inexorable as the tide.

… right up until Rodimus discovered that his obliques weren’t quite up to the task of maintaining that slow rolling grind for one more minute. He stuttered to a halt with a hiss, and Megatron pulled his head up groggily to look at him.

“You okay?”

“Cramp,” said Rodimus through clenched teeth. “Sorry. _Fuck_. Sorry, I gotta …”

“S’okay.” Megatron held still while Rodimus extricated himself and flopped onto his back.

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” A big warm hand rubbed carefully, soothingly across Rodimus’s belly, and he sighed and wriggled beneath it. “It happens. You want to call it a night, or –“

“Oh _fuck_ no!” Rodimus grinned fiercely. “Are you kidding me? We’re not done here – unless you are, I mean,” he added hastily, “if you wanna be done we can totally call it, I mean you’re the one getting fucked, if you wanna –“

Rodimus stopped babbling at that point because his body was jolting too hard from Megatron’s laughter to continue speaking clearly, and then because the air was forced from his lungs in a compressed squeak as Megatron rolled briefly on top of him to kiss him – not an easy task, given that Megatron was still laughing.

“It’s fine.” He kissed Rodimus again, sweetly, softly, still smiling. “It’s fine, I’m fine, let’s go. I want to see if you can come from this.”

Rodimus stared at him, open-mouthed, before diving in with kisses of his own. “ _Fuck_ yes, let’s do this, I wanna see your eyes roll back in your head like when I blow you, that’s the _best_ , c’mon.”

Megatron pushed Rodimus gently onto his back with easy strength, rising to his knees to straddle Roddy’s hips, caging Rodimus with powerful arms as Megatron brushed his cheeks against Roddy’s in a slow, sensual drag that had Rodimus chasing him as he rose back to his knees.

“Let’s try it this way, hmm?”

“ _Yes_ ,” said Rodimus, clutching Megatron’s hips with eager hands. “You drive. I wanna see this, _fuck_ I wanna see this, _please_ Megs, c’mon …”

Rodimus bit his lip to keep from whining – and possibly swallowing his own tongue – as Megatron rose up and then sank down, and silicone could only do so much but _holy fuck_ the moan that was forced from him and the way his head fell back, and _holy Christ_ the way his hips rolled and the muscles in his belly and thighs coiled and flexed, and _holy hell_ those long, scarred fingers on that long, hard cock, and … 

Rodimus quickly gave up trying to catalog the best parts of topping Megatron from the bottom, and just held on for dear life as Megatron rode him, chasing orgasm with glorious abandon until finally he gasped and shook and came all over Rodimus’s belly.

Being covered with spunk was not a problem as far as Roddy was concerned, and getting to see Megatron’s eyes roll back in his head like that was _absolutely fucking worth it_ anyway … but _god_ , he was aching at this point, and so close to his own orgasm that he seriously might start to cry if he had to wait much longer, so the sight of Megatron lifting himself – wobbly-legged, and wasn’t that _fantastic_ – off the dildo and then dropping down on his forearms right over Rodimus’s crotch was met with tremendous relief and excitement.

“ _Please_ ,” Rodimus breathed as Megatron quickly removed the harness and tossed it aside, “ _please, Megs, please_ … I _need_ …”

“I know,” said Megatron, and then pressed his mouth to Rodimus’s aching dick and _sucked_.

Rodimus screamed and came and arched right off the bed, folded up around Megatron’s head, thighs clamping tight to Megatron’s ears, flopped back down, and then wailed as Megatron did something with his lips and tongue and teeth that catapulted Rodimus right into a second orgasm before the aftershocks of the first had even passed.

There followed a long, sticky, panting interlude of smug recovery.

“We’ll have to do that again,” said Megatron thoughtfully, mopping tacky-dry semen off Rodimus’s belly.

“Fuck yeah,” said Rodimus drunkenly, entirely content to sprawl boneless in the aftermath of his orgasms and let Megatron take care of the cleanup.

Megatron tossed the tissues into the trashcan and then curled himself around Rodimus like a smugly satisfied cat. “I still think we can get you off while you’re pegging me.”

“It’s good to have goals,” said Rodimus, and fell asleep.


End file.
